Météore d'un ciel noir dépourvu de lune OS
by automneate
Summary: Ce soir, ce sera simplement eux, et leur amour. Leurs sentiments dansant à l'unisson. Peut que cela changera. Leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs doigts mêlés. La lune blafarde et le vent nocturne. Eux, ce n'est pas les diners aux chandelles. Juste E&B.


**_Coucou,_**

**_alors si j'ai écris ce OS, c'est pour un concours. J'avais envie d'avoir vos impressions, alors je poste ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_ Maarthy_**

* * *

_Sweet Dreams._

Il était là. A la fois si proche et… si éloigné ? Proche car j'étais avec lui. Éloigné car il y avait cette barrière invisible qui semblait tout faire pour nous séparer : sa perfection et son immortalité. Pourtant, j'étais blottie contre lui. Était-ce dans la logique des choses ? Sans doute pas, mais cela faisait longtemps que nous jouions avec le feu –et pour tout dire, nous nous n'étions pas encore brûlés. Edward glissa ses doigts à travers la mèche frivole qui vagabondait devant mon visage au rythme du vent, et la replaça derrière mon oreille, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ce mot « d'habitude » sonnait bien trop étrange, à mon goût, et dans notre situation. Était-ce habituel de voir une humaine éprise d'un vampire ? Non. Alors… Peut-être avais-je peur de la part de simplicité qui pourrait s'immiscer dans l'originalité de notre couple ? Il entreprit d'explorer mon visage en parcourant ma mâchoire et mes lèvres du bout des doigts pendant que, de son autre main, il caressait la mienne. Il continuait de me redécouvrir, après notre si longue séparation, il y avait quelques mois déjà... Je fermais les yeux en abandonnant les précieuses étoiles qui ornaient et rendaient un peu plus belle ma vie chaque jour, ses yeux d'or. Elles avaient tant hanté mes rêves alors qu'il était parti, que je ne pouvais les oublier. J'entrouvrais les yeux et découvrais son éternel sourire moqueur, celui que j'aimais tant.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu souris ? _Lui demandai-je._

-Parce que tu es passionnante.

-Et toi, tu es idiot.

Cette remarque avait le don de le faire sourire et de lui faire secouer la tête. Il déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis je m'appuyais sur mon coude et le regardais dans les yeux. A cet instant, il me paraissait insaisissable. Il attrapa ma main et mêla mes doigts aux siens. Pour quelle raison avais-je la chance d'être sienne ? Car c'est ce que me disait cette bague qui pendait à mon annulaire gauche. J'avais la chance d'être l'âme dont un magnifique vampire était tombé amoureux, après l'avoir détesté, il y avait un peu plus d'un an de cela. Edward finit par décider de se relever et il m'entraîna avec lui, en me plaquant contre son torse une fois debout. Il me serrait contre lui, comme par peur de me perdre.

-Que ferais-je si tu venais à disparaitre Bella ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur et je sentis ses lèvres parcourir ma peau. Arriverait-il à se contrôler ? Peu m'importait, je lui faisais confiance et je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je passais ma main à travers sa chevelure de bronze alors qu'il caressait du bout de ses doigts ma colonne vertébrale. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous restâmes ainsi, durant de longues minutes, sous l'éclat des étoiles. La peau d'Edward s'illuminait grâce à la lune, qui finit par disparaitre derrière d'énormes nuages gris. Il releva la tête et plongea ses iris d'or dans mes pauvres yeux marron.

-Il va pleuvoir,_ murmura-t-il_.

Effectivement, de lourdes gouttes se mirent à tomber. Il me sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze, puis il prit ma main et mêla à nouveau ses doigts aux miens. Il releva mon menton de son index et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, et m'enlaça longuement.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. Plus que tout au monde.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait drue, sa prodigieuse voix sensuelle couvrait le tonnerre. Il enleva sa veste et m'en enveloppa, en caressant mes cheveux dégoulinants. Il me prit par la main puis m'entraina à sa suite.

-Suis-moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu verras, _me sourit-il avant de poser ses mains sur mes paupières._ Ferme les yeux, et détends-toi Bella.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque et me fit avancer vers l'inconnu. Un exercice de confiance dont nous n'avions pas besoin. Je me laissai guider par cet apollon, serrant ses longs doigts glacés dans ma main. Je sentis que nous rentrions à l'intérieur et je reconnus la délicieuse atmosphère de la demeure des Cullen. Après quelques pas sur les immenses dalles du sol, il s'arrêta, mais ne me permit pas pour autant d'ouvrir les paupières. Il me fit descendre des escaliers et je sentis un brusque changement de température. Nous devions être dans leur vaste garage. Il me guida sur le sol glacé et j'entendis une serrure grincer. Nous devions être arrivés.

-Edward, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans l'endroit que je pensais paradis avant de te rencontrée, Bella. Personne n'a jamais vu cette pièce de la maison. Sauf Alice, et tu devines pourquoi, _ria-t-il. _Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Je m'exécutai et ouvris les paupières. Nous étions au centre d'une pièce claire et circulaire, où je pouvais reconnaitre le style d'Edward. Une pièce élégante, raffinée et surtout artistique. Sur le mur du fond, une immense bibliothèque en chêne remplie de livres d'arts et de culture occupait tout l'espace. Un bureau avait été installé, sûrement pour les moments de réflexion d'Edward, à côté d'une cheminée. Les murs étaient ornés de photos et de représentations graphiques (gravures et peintures) qui avaient traversé le siècle dernier. Des bougies éclairaient les murs et étaient posées un peu partout dans la pièce. On aurait pu croire à une représentation du bureau de Carlisle mais c'était tout autre. Cette pièce reflétait toute la personnalité d'Edward, bien mieux que sa chambre. J'avançai lentement dans la pièce, admirant les photos des Cullen.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici, Edward ? _Chuchotai-je._

-Parce que tu fais partie de moi… Et que j'en avais besoin. Tu sais, il faut se rendre à un endroit où rien n'a bougé, pour se rendre compte à quel point on a changé.

Je me retournai vers lui et plongeai mes yeux dans ses prunelles topaze. Il était resté de marbre, un apollon figé dans la pierre. Je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai, il sursauta mais resserra notre étreinte après avoir posé délicatement ses lèvres contre mon front.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même, tu as juste un fardeau en plus à porter sur les épaules, _dis-je en baissant un peu plus la tête._

-Je t'interdis de penser cela Bella, tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es un miracle.

Évidement, comme pour confirmer ses dires, il prit mon visage entre ses longs doigts et caressa mes pommettes. Il abordait son magnifique sourire, si rassurant quand il m'était adressé. Je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait à m'offrir, un amour éternel. Edward était la prunelle de mes yeux et, en voyant l'or qui coulait dans ses iris, j'avais compris que j'étais encore bien plus aux siens. Il m'attrapa par la main et m'emmena vers le bureau. Dessus était posé un paquet. Edward me fit un signe de la tête et me sourit à nouveau.

-Ouvre-le, il est pour toi.

-Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase car il avait déjà posé un doigt sur mes lèvres et m'avait mis le paquet entre les mains.

-Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, c'est moi qui le fais, mais je préfèrerai autant que ce soit toi, sinon le paquet n'aurait pas lieux d'être.

Je ne trouvai rien à objecter alors je déchirai le papier. Sur le coup, je fus surprise de sa légèreté. Quand j'eu fini d'ouvrir le paquet, je découvris mon exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent… Mais en meilleur état que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu ! Moi qui le cherchais partout, je savais maintenant où venir voir la prochaine fois. J'interrogeai Edward du regard et il se mit à rire.

-Je te l'avais emprunté pour le faire restaurer. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à ce livre.

-Edward ! Merci beaucoup, _lui criai-je avant de sauter dans ses bras._

-Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aimes tant ce roman, _murmura-t-il._

-Que notre vie n'ait pas de valeur artistique, c'est très possible. Raison de plus pour que la littérature en ait une.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Une auteur belge je crois. Amélie Nothomb. Mais elle avait tord car ça ne s'applique pas à toi, _soupirai-je._ Ta vie a tout d'une œuvre d'art.

-C'est parce que je t'ai, à présent.

Il rit puis m'enlaça à nouveau. Il m'entraîna vers des canapés en cuir, oubliés dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'allongea et m'invita à le rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas priée et me blottie contre son torse dur comme le marbre et sculpté comme celui d'une statue grec. Je me mis à jouer avec ma bague sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Elle me paraissait bien lourde pour sa petite taille. Ou alors était-ce l'angoisse et la tension qui refaisaient surface à l'approche du mariage ?

-Elle te gêne ?

-Non pas vraiment… _soufflai-je._

Et je ris de mon malheureux mensonge. Il savait aussi que moi bien que je mentais. Pas besoin de don pour le savoir. Il était presque impossible de mentir à un Cullen. En particulier à Edward (même si son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, il me connaissait bien mieux que quiconque). Étrangement, il sembla ne pas comprendre. Peut-être volontairement…

-Alors quelque chose te tracasse ?

Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui, mes mains étaient crispées sur sa peau glaciale. Avec lui, c'était l'oubli total. Ensemble, on abandonnait notre monde insignifiant. C'était juste nous, lui et moi. Et nos ombres entremêlées, s'étalant le long des murs et des bibliothèques. On se confondait dans la pâleur des lieux. Oui j'étais tracassée, car j'avais peur de perdre le romantisme de celui dont j'avais pris possession.

-J'ai conscience que nos soirées ne sont pas si romantiques que cela, ma…

-Mais elles nous représentent, Edward, _souris-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres._

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Je préférais mille fois une soirée comme celle-ci qu'une autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward pense que ces soirées, aussi peu nombreuses qu'elles l'étaient, ne représentaient rien pour moi. Au contraire… nos discutions simples, nos rires accordés, nos regards langoureux, nos inlassables embrassades, nos doigts emmêlés, nos baisers. Notre amour. C'était tout. Tout ce que notre amour, notre relation, avaient pu créer. Edward caressait mes cheveux, respirait mon odeur, m'embrassait la nuque. Il glissa sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Pourquoi l'immortalité, Bell's ?

-Parce que tu l'as, _murmurai-je._

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par ceux d'un dieu vivant, d'un apollon. Il était mien. Alors en attendant, je n'avais plus qu'un seul vœu à formuler… Qu'il ne disparaisse pas

_**Good night Bella, I love you.**_


End file.
